Amanecer
by Luka-sama
Summary: Megumi recordaba esas mañanas cuando era niña, donde su madre le dejaba estar a su lado y le mostraba la calidez que posee cocinar para las personas que amabas. Por eso Megumi amaba los amaneceres, más cuando toda su familia estaba involucrada en el proceso de desayuno.


_Bueno me pregunto por qué se me metió el agua de escribir de esta pareja…naa igual me da gracia. En realidad no tengo mucha esperanza que ocurra en la historia, pero igual me parecen adorables y me alegra la vida. Shokugeki no me pertenece ni su exceso de Fan service :D_

 **Amanecer**

Megumi recordaba perfectamente cuando era niña, como al amanecer se despertaba para ver a su madre cocinar y está siempre le enseñaba con infinita paciencia. Todos los días desde que tenía memoria pasaba horas aprendiendo a cocinar, memorizando ingredientes y aprendiendo de cortadas al igual que quemaduras. Mientras las niñas de su ciudad natal querían juguetes, ella soñaba con nuevos implementos de cocina. Ella no era normal, pero todos la habían aceptado y aprendido amarla junto a su cocina.

Por eso amaba esas mañanas cuando despertaba temprano y preparaba el desayuno, era como un momento especial para ella donde los recuerdos siempre bailaban junto a los ingredientes. Ese día estaba preparando algo especial, fue la primera receta que su mamá le enseño y la que siempre preparaba con un cariño especial.

Sonrió al probar como iba quedando, estaba esquicito.

Pestañeo un momento antes de voltear el rostro al sentir alguien en la cocina de su hogar, se sorprendió al ver una pequeña silueta en la silla del desayunador viéndola pensativo.

-Shiro-chan-le llamo algo sorprendida que estuviera despierto a esta hora.

Shiro era su pequeño hijo de siete años. Con el cabello alborotado color azul oscuro y brillantes ojos color ámbar que solían iluminarse ante cualquier cosa. El pequeño niño era muy tranquilo, siempre se levantaba tarde y solía jugar todo el día con los niños del distrito comercial, comía como un barril sin fondo y le gustaba los video juegos, también era bueno dibujando.

Era raro verlo despierto tan temprano, generalmente solo despertaba cuando olía comida y no volvía hasta la siguiente hora de comer.

Pero ahí estaba su pequeño hijo viéndola de manera pensativa y suspirando un poco.

Bajo un poco la potencia del fuego y dado que todos los ingredientes ya estaban casi listos, se puso frente a su hijo viéndolo fijamente. Shiro era alguien de pocas palabras y razonamiento muy simple, lo que decía tenía sentido y si veía que fuera necesario se quedaba en silencio durante horas. A pesar de eso se había hecho de buenos amigos que lo comprendían y disfrutaban jugar con él.

-Oka-chan-llamo el niño viéndola fijamente.

Ella ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-¿Es bueno que no me guste mucho cocinar?-pregunto algo rápido y con expresión nerviosa.

Tadokoro solo pestañeo sorprendida sin saber que estaba pasando.

-En mi escuela todos dicen que debo aprender a cocinar porque oka-can y oto-chan son cocineros, pero yo no estoy seguro de querer serlo-dijo el niño con expresión molesta.

Tomo asiento al lado de él y observo como este volvía a su usual silencio. Probablemente aun tuviera mucho que decir, sobre como lo molestaban en la escuela hasta el punto de hacerlo inseguro y atreverse a preguntarle a ella, de cómo no quería decepcionarlos solo por no ser como sus padres o la inseguridad de que llegaran a quererlo menos. Ella podía leer todo eso en sus ojos y por la cantidad de años de ser su hijo.

La mujer suspiro antes de poner una mano en su cabeza, los ojos del niño parecían temerosos y por lo tanto sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

-Seas lo que seas te seguiremos queriendo Shiro-chan, solo has lo que tu más quieras de corazón-le indico con tono calmado.

El niño siguió en silencio.

-Pero ustedes…-

-Shiro-chan es Shiro-chan, tú debes seguir tus propios sueños y nosotros estaremos orgullosos-

-…-

-¿Sucede algo más?-

-¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar oka-chan?-

Ella sonrió antes de ponerse de pie y ver como las papas ya estaban cocidas. Puso una tabla de picar y tomo las verduras junto con un cuchillo. Volteo a ver a su hijo que la observaba fijamente esperando una respuesta.

-Cuando mi madre cocinaba me gustaba observarla, quise ser como ella y por eso le pedía que me enseñara-comento recordando a su madre cocinar.

El niño la vio fijamente, luego de unos momentos se puso de pie sobre el taburete y la vio con la misma expresión que tenía su padre a la hora de hacer batallas de comida.

…

Soma tenía el sueño relativamente liviano, solía estar siempre en la cocina pensando en nuevos inventos y trabajando en el restaurante de su familia. Aunque con el tiempo y al casarse aprendió a disfrutar de los pequeños momentos de la vida donde podía descansar. Dado que Megumi y él eran grandes cocineros, se tomaban días diferentes para que cada uno hiciera el desayuno para la familia, aunque la mayoría de veces lo hacían juntos. Pero como había estado ocupado el día anterior reparando el letrero del restaurante, su querida esposa se ocupó ese día de hacer el desayuno.

Se estiro un poco antes de revisar la cuna al lado de la cama, sonrió un poco antes de tocarle las mejillas a Natsu, su segunda hija de tres años de edad que dormía como tronco. Resignado a que esa niña siempre dormiría como si su vida dependiera de ello, la levanto entre sus brazos para cambiarle el pañal.

-Veo que ya despertaste-menciono al verla jugar con su peluche de zanahoria.

No es como si tuvieran preferencia con los juguetes de sus hijos, pero la niña había amado al juguete al verlo en la tienda y llorado hasta obtenerlo.

La niña solo usaba pañales a la hora de dormir para evitar accidentes.

-oto-chan comer-dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

La pequeña tenía el pelo algo ondulado de un color rojo brillante que comenzaba a oscurecerse, sus ojos eran color dorado oscuro y su piel era demasiado blanca. Tenía unas graciosas pecas en sus mejillas y unos hoyuelos adorables.

Soma sonrió divertido antes de cargarla como saco de papas y logrando risas de parte de la niña. Si su hijo mayor Shiro era callado y reservado, la pequeña Natsu era totalmente extrovertida y llena de vida.

Se detuvo en las escaleras al sentir el aroma de la cocina de su esposa, su pequeña hija hizo la misma expresión de felicidad ante la comida de su mamá. Aunque su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al ver lo que ocurría en la cocina.

La comida estaba ya terminada al ver como todo los hornos y fuegos estaban apagados, pero frente al desayunador estaba Shiro con expresión de concentración intentando partir unos vegetales, detrás del niño estaba Megumi ayudándole para que viera como se debía cortar los vegetales. El niño sonrió al terminar de cortar unos y giro a ver a su madre con ojos en forma de estrellas. Megumi quien siempre pareció tener una especial conexión con el niño solo sonrió antes de darle otro vegetal y verlo hacerlo solo, algo mal y torpe, pero la expresión de su hijo era de pura alegría.

Natsu observo confundida la cara relajada de su padre sin entenderlo.

Claro que ella no comprendía que su padre estaba algo conmovido. Desde que era niño Shiro no mostraba interés en la cocina, aunque si en comer, no le había tomado mucha importancia ya que no todos los niños podían ser como Megumi y él que amaban cocinar desde pequeños, pero si se sentía algo intranquilo ante tal resistencia del niño de querer ver a alguien cocinar. Pensó que terminaría odiando la cocina dado que sus padres permanecían gran parte de su vida en ella.

Pero como siempre Megumi parecía derretir el corazón del niño, además verlo cocinar le recordaba cuando su padre le ayudaba a él.

-¿Oto-chan?-llamo su hija.

El sonrió al verla.

-Las mamás son geniales Natsu-le dijo antes de entrar a la cocina.

Pronto un alboroto se formó entre todos a la hora de comer, Megumi como siempre sonrió al ver el estómago sin fondo de sus dos hijos y su esposo. Pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa de orgullo cuando Shiro mostro como había cortado unos conejitos de manzana con su ayuda. Para sorpresa de Soma en realidad el niño parecía comprender demasiado rápido el uso del cuchillo. Además que al llegar de sus clases más tarde había pedido que le siguieran enseñando a cocinar.

Sin duda la sangre Yukihira corría por sus venas.

En realidad ese fue el inicio de una nueva costumbre en la familia Yukihira. Después de ese día Shiro comenzó a levantarse más temprano del amanecer para ayudar a sus padres a preparar el desayuno, cada día mejorando con rapidez y pronto comenzando a retar a su padre a duelos de cocina luego que le explicaran en que consistían. Perdía siempre, aunque no se echaba para atrás. Pronto cuando tuvo edad Natsu aprendió hacer tortas de huevo y solía divertirse de los experimentos horrorosos de su padre, muy contrario de Shiro y Megumi.

Después de todos ellos eran una familia con la cocina en sus venas.

Aunque Megumi amaba ver a sus hijos a su lado en la mañana cocinando, porque sabía que cuando ellos crecieran y tuvieran sus propias familias, también recordarían con cariño estos momentos.

Las mañanas a la hora del amanecer, era su hora preferida del día…era muy cálida.

 **Fin**

 _No sé qué me pasa, una de mis autoras preferidas actualizo una historia de Shokugeki y me dejo con ganas de escribir XD cúlpenla a ella._

 _Bueno el nombre de Shiro se me ocurrió al ver el nombre del padre de soma Jōi_ _ **chirō**_ **,** _así que le puse Shiro como si fuera en honor a su padre._ _No encontré un nombre de chica que me gustara mucho a parte de Natsu, no se probablemente sería que significa Verano que es igual al calor de la cocina. La idea de esta familia me dio gracia. Un niño parecido a Soma físicamente pero con rastros de Megumi en su pelo y personalidad silenciosa, junto con una niña llena de vida y amor como Soma._

 _Si escribo de ellos esta pareja ya con familia probablemente use de nuevo estos niños, me parecieron una ternurita._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
